In a networked computing environment, it is typical for multiple computer systems to be connected together through a physical communications link, which comprises the network. Typically, each computer system (node) that desires to use the services of another computer system (node) acts as a client node. A client node contains hardware for connecting to the network and a collection of software components for communicating with the hardware to access network services and for providing higher level network services. This collection of software components is collectively referred to as a network driver for convenience, even though the collection actually may comprise several drivers and other modules such as protocols and redirectors. Some network drivers provide a degree of security before they allow a program or user to access the services provided by the network. It is typical in these more secure environments for network drivers to require a user to "logon" to the network for the network driver to allow access to the network services it provides. The logon mechanism typically involves displaying some kind of user interface (e.g., a dialog window) and requires the user to enter identification information such as a user name and a password. The network driver then performs an authentication procedure for validating the entered identification information against known information to verify that the user is permitted to access the network services. The validation process may involve directly comparing the information or comparing by-products of the information using well-known encryption and decryption techniques. For example, the network driver may store passwords for each user that is allowed to access the network. During the authentication procedure, the network driver compares the entered password for that user name with the previously stored password information by using the entered password to encrypt a randomly agreed number. When a match occurs, the network driver permits access to the network services. Typically, a separate logon mechanism is required by each network driver and by the computer system (the local node) to gain access to the local computing services when a secure local environment is maintained.